


Sygnał

by Nicky_Gabriel



Series: Artefakty [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky_Gabriel/pseuds/Nicky_Gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po trzech tysiącach lat Rebecca nauczyła się jak rozpoznawać potencjalne niebezpieczeństwo. Nauczyła się również jak prosić o pomoc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sygnał

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Signal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/61715) by [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi). 



> **Od tłumaczki:** Opowiadanie to jest drugą częścią serii Artefakty, która jeszcze nie jest zakończona w oryginale. Seria ma obecnie pięć części, każda z nich jest osobnym opowiadaniem i mogą istnieć samodzielnie, chociaż oczywiście, jeśli ktoś je czyta w kolejności to wyłapuje więcej niuansów i odniesień. Dlatego oznaczyłam tę część, jako zakończoną, a kiedy/jeśli przetłumaczę kolejne zalinkuję je odpowiednio.  
>  Jeśli ktoś zna angielski, sugeruję skomentowanie oryginału, bo może to spowoduje pojawienie się niedługo nowych części. Rzecz jasna prawdopodobnie ucieszy to również Autorkę, a to Ona zasługuje na komentarze bardziej niż ja :)

Obudziła się przed świtem, uświadamiając sobie, że zrzuciła kołdrę na podłogę, a prześcieradło miała zwinięte w kłębek wokół stóp. W tym momencie jednak bardziej interesowało ją dlaczego piramida z jej snu miała szczyt z kamienia księżycowego i dlaczego jej poprzedni właściciel trzymał chusteczkę między tym kamieniem, a resztą piramidy.

W jej śnie piramida nie lśniła jak miedź lub wypolerowany brąz. Metal mienił się odcieniami czerwonego złota i matowego brązu, ale miał w sobie jeszcze jakiś osobliwy blask. Ten typ metalu widziała tylko raz zanim jej się tej nocy przyśnił.

Usiada i przeciągnęła się, napinając ręce i przyglądając im się uważnie. Jak zwykle rany, których doznała poprzedniego wieczoru już się zagoiły; nawet głębokie cięcie, które rozdarło jej mięśnie. Nie zauważyła krwi na prześcieradle, ale i tak sprawdziła jeszcze raz. 

Wyplątała się z pościeli i wstała, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na zimno ani na to, że była naga. Ten sen zmienił jej priorytety na kolejny dzień, a może i na dwa tygodnie. Prysznic, śniadanie, a potem musiała się dowiedzieć gdzie mieszkał ten, który ją wyzwał i zabrać piramidę zanim zrobi to ktoś inny.

Przynajmniej jego Quickenning nie wydawał się zbyt inteligentny, ani nawet zbyt wścibski, żeby nieśmiertelny próbował sam analizować ten metal. Nie tak jak Ramirez.

*

Wiele lat temu nauczyła się (odepchnęła pozostałe wspomnienia o Amandzie, bo nadal zbyt bolały), że cała sztuka sukcesu nielegalnych działań polega na tym, by wyglądać jakby było się na właściwym miejscu i by wcześniej się przygotować. Jeśli miała klucz, walizkę i imię lokatora, wtedy na pewno nie próbowała się włamywać, prawda? Z pewnością została zaproszona.

Kiedy tylko przestąpiła próg, od razu skrzywiła się czując ostry zapach chemikaliów, a mimo to poczuła ulgę, że nie trafiła akurat na sprzątaczkę, która z pewnością od dawna oczekiwała wypłaty.

Wilhelm Fiarellei nie był ani najwybitniejszym umysłem ani najzręczniejszym szermierzem, ale nie był też całkiem niekompetentny. Był szybki i utalentowany i może nawet by wygrał, gdyby wybrał dla siebie lżejszą broń, ale Rebecca wykorzystała jego nieuchronne zmęczenie, kiedy wytrwale próbował blokować jej uderzenia.

Kiedy rozejrzała się po tym klinicznie czystym i bardzo pustym apartamencie zastanawiała się, czy aby Quickenning jego ostatniej ofiary nie spowodował, że wybrał inny rodzaj miecza, czy też zawsze starał się próbować czegoś nowego wyzywając przeciwnika, którego uważał za słabszego. Tak, czy siak, nie zawsze nazywał się Wilhelm, do tego sama doszła. I zaczęła się obawiać, że to nie był jego jedyny adres zamieszkania.

*

Lot z Londynu do Stanów pozwolił jej zapoznać się ze stanem jego rachunków i z niedowierzaniem kręciła głową nad jego pomysłem na szyfry. Używał zwykłej zamiany liter i alfabetu rosyjskiego. Więcej problemów miała z literówkami niż z tłumaczeniem.

Dobra wiadomość była taka, że miał obsesję w kwestii organizacji. Jego księgi rachunkowe zawierały szczegółowe notatki dotyczące tego gdzie trzymał swoje zbiory, kiedy mijały terminy płacenia rachunków, które rachunki bankowe je obsługiwały i który plik, na którym laptopie zawierał informacje ot tym, gdzie miał ukryte swoje skarby.

Zła wiadomość była taka, że jego zbiory były tak ogromne, że można by go nazwać kolekcjonerem wszechczasów, gdyby oczywiście zdobył je legalnie.

Jeszcze gorsza wiadomość była taka, że musiała odwoływać się do pomocy nie całkiem zasymilowanego Quickenningu Wilhelma, żeby znaleźć hasła do pozabezpieczanych arkuszy kalkulacyjnych i zdjęć. Z drugiej strony lepsze to niż jeżdżenie po całym świecie i szukanie na oślep.

Trzy godziny lotu nad Atlantykiem spędziła ‘śpiąc’. Zamiast jednak całkiem pogrążyć się we śnie, medytując zagłębiła się we wspomnieniach, które powoli odchodziły w niebyt. Broniła się przed przejęciem obcych nawyków, jednocześnie starając się zrozumieć znaczenie myśli, co nie było łatwym i szybkim procesem. Samolot nadawał się do tego idealnie – rytmiczne pulsowanie silników wprowadzało w trans, ale i utrzymywało przy rzeczywistości, pozwalając stopniowo zagłębiać się we własnym umyśle. Delikatnie przebiła się przez warstwy otaczające wspomnienia Wilhelma, rozdzielając je jakby były jej ulubionym wypiekiem i starała się odgadnąć ilość czekolady, jaką kucharz wypełnił wypiek.

Musiała się bardzo skoncentrować, by bez obawy przedzierać się przez to, czym dawniej był Wilhelm. To napotykała na jakąś obsesje (nigdy nie był kochankiem, nigdy nikt go nie dotykał, bo jego potrzeba porządku powodowała, że wzdrygał się na samą myśl o dotyku), to na jakiś uraz (zbyt powolny i wystudiowany, by można go było nazwać morderstwem), to na jakąś namiastkę ojca (zbyt uważnego i namacalnego, by był jedynie rodzicem, ale stopniowego i ulotnego by nikt nie zwrócił uwagi i nie wierzył w implikacje), to na jakiegoś artystę, którego precyzja i forma prawie uspokajała.

Stewardessa nadal trzymała dłoń na jej ramieniu, od razu przepraszając, kiedy Rebecca wynurzyła się ze wspomnień.

– Przepraszam, ale płakała pani...

Rebecca kiwnęła głową, starając się stłumić mdłości, by jej wyraz twarzy nie został źle zinterpretowany. 

– Tak, przypuszczam, że płakałam. Przepraszam, czy kogoś obudziłam?

Napiła się kawy po irlandzku, żeby się obudzić i uspokoić skołatane nerwy i zapisała wszystkie nazwiska i hasła na chusteczce, zanim całkiem się rozwiały w jej pamięci i ponownie zanurzyła się w poszukiwaniu czekolady.

*

– Pani Horne, oboje wiemy, że byłbym spalony w tym biznesie gdybym ujawniał nazwiska. – Val Whidbey z wrodzoną sobie uprzejmością zamaskował niechęć do urażenia jej i determinację aby chronić swoje źródła. Nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę, że jego firma znana była nie tylko z jakości usług ale i z dyskrecji.

– Val, użyłeś mojego nazwiska. Kiedy próbowałeś mnie przekonać, żebym sprzedała ci płytkę Ashe'a, byłam Rebeccą – powiedziała oschle.

Usłyszała jak zaciąga się papierosem. – Czysta uprzejmość.

– Nie oczekuję od ciebie nazwisk, Val. – Zdążyła spiłować jeden paznokieć zanim nadeszła nieuchronna riposta. Starała się by jej głos nie wydawał się tak zmęczony i zniecierpliwiony jak zmęczona i zniecierpliwiona ona rzeczywiście była. Koszt rozmowy międzynarodowej był wystarczająco duży, żeby jeszcze do tego dodawać koszty okazania słabości.

– Nie? Hm, w takim razie czego pani oczekuje, pani Horne? – Teraz wydawał się bardziej zainteresowany i nie tak antagonistyczny jak przed chwilą.

– Zakładając, że ma pan jeszcze namiary na kupca, panie Whidbey, proszę, żeby pan się z nim skontaktował, dał mu mój adres email i poprosił, żeby do mnie napisał – powiedziała i dodała łagodnie. – Nie chcę ani nazwiska ani numeru telefonu. I jako, że teraz już ponownie mówimy sobie po nazwisku, to będzie również koniec naszej współpracy.

– Więc mogę wykonać telefon albo nigdy więcej nie mieć szansy zakupu tej zbroi? – Nie owijał w bawełnę, bo sam przywykły był do twardych negocjacji. I nie złościł się. Jeszcze.

Odłożyła pilnik i zerknęła na zegar. Musiała wyjść w ciągu czterech minut, żeby zdążyć na śniadanie do restauracji. – Zadzwoni pan i będzie pan miał pierwszeństwo, daję panu słowo.

Nie odezwał się dopóki nie udowodniła mu, że sama pierwsza nie przerwie ciszy. – I oczywiście nie zamierza mi pani wyjaśnić, o co chodzi ani nie dostanę prowizji za pośrednictwo, jeśli pani to sprzeda?

– Nie sprzedam – skorygowała. – Jeśli już, to jedynie wypożyczę. I odkryłam ostatnio, że mam nieużywane rzeźbione kryształy. Byłby pan zainteresowany obsługą tej transakcji? To dzieło Louisa Vaupela, z wyrzeźbioną sceną polowania.

Tym razem pauza była krótsza, po czym on się roześmiał. - Nigdy nie zagram z panią w brydża, pani Horne, bo gra pani, prawda?

Też się uśmiechnęła. – Grywałam. I chyba nadal to robię. Jak pan będzie potrzebował partnera, proszę zadzwonić.

– Z pewnością to zrobię – powiedział rozbawiony. – I, proszę, jestem Val. Zadzwonię, ale nie mogę obiecać, że oni oddzwonią. Wyjaśnię im, że znalazłaś coś, co mogłoby ich zainteresować. Czy to wystarczy?

– Zdecydowanie. Mam nadzieję, że nie chowasz urazy, Val.

– Ani trochę, Rebecco. Życzę udanego popołudnia.

– Nawzajem. – Pozwoliła mu pierwszemu odłożyć słuchawkę i nie powiedziała mu, że obecnie znajdowała się sześć stref czasowych od niego i że właśnie zaczęła kolejny długi dzień, który może spędzi na oddzielaniu złota od świecidełek i drewna od próchna. A już na pewno nie powiedziała mu o dwóch mężczyznach, którzy jej pomagali jej z tym zadaniem, ale nawet gdyby któryś z nich zdecydował się na powrót do Anglii, może ich sobie przestawi, już chociażby z samej ciekawości, co zrobiłby Val – flirtował, czy uciekł.

*

Trzy popołudnia później Rebecca opuściła jeden z magazynów w centrum Chicago, w którym bałagan zaczynał przypominać porządek i zmrużyła oczy przed światłem, już samo segregowanie świecidełek, pamiątek i skarbów Fiarelliego powodowało u niej ból głowy. Tym większy, że przebywanie w pobliżu tych rzeczy i próby zrozumienia dlaczego właśnie w taki sposób je poukładał utrudniało jej poradzenie sobie z jego Quickenningiem. 

W efekcie tego wszystkiego siedziała teraz w jednej z restauracji w Chicago, pijąc silniejszą niż zamierzała herbatę z dużego kubka i miała nadzieję, że jej kontakt nie zwróci uwagi na cienie pod oczami tak jak zrobili to jej przyjaciele. Musiała dwa razy poprosić o przysługę podczas porządkowania magazynu: o jedną pewnego nieśmiertelnego z większą wiedzą na temat antyków niż jej, a o drugą kogoś, kogo ciągnęło do władzy i polityki i kto wiedział gdzie łapówka pomoże załatwić sprawę tego koszmarnego przedmiotu bez zbędnych pytań.

Przysługa, o którą w głębi serca prosiła dotyczyła jednak tego, że powiedziała im kiedy i gdzie miała zamiar spotkać się z nieznanym przedstawicielem agencji rządowej, która próbowała dokonać międzynarodowej kradzieży. I kiedy _powinna_ wrócić.

Czego musiała wysłuchać zanim przyszła do tej kawiarni to już inna sprawa, a ich słowa były równie zimne jak wiatr nad Jeziorem Michigan. Podejrzewała, że wcale nie udało jej się wygrać tej potyczki słownej, bo zdaje się wyszła zanim doszli do jakichś konstruktywnych wniosków. Jak zresztą zazwyczaj, kiedy o tych dwóch chodziło.

Zacisnęła zęby, starając się nie myśleć o ich argumentacji, kiedy dzwonek nad drzwiami wejściowymi do kawiarni zadzwonił i do środka wszedł jakiś mężczyzna, a z nim powiew zimnego wiatru. Chłodne powietrze spowodowało, że wypieki zapachniały jeszcze bardziej kusząco. Rebecca przyjrzała mu się uważnie, tak samo jak przyglądała się każdemu gościowi, który wszedł w ciągu ostatniej pół godziny i uznała, że to prawdopodobnie on. Ale musiała przyznać, że tak samo pomyślała o jednym z barmanów.

Mężczyzna był łysy, zaokrąglony i emanował takim samym skupieniem co jej gość ‘Neil’. I jak Neil rozejrzał się uważnie po wnętrzu, zapamiętując ludzi, układ mebli, drzwi i okien i ich wzajemne położenia, zanim podszedł do baru by złożyć zamówienie. Miał na sobie spodnie i sweter zamiast munduru, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że nawykły był do dowodzenia.

Zapłacił i ruszył prosto w jej stronę, niosąc dużą filiżankę kawy w jednej ręce i talerz w drugiej. I znowu jego ruchy wskazywały, że przyzwyczajony był do marszu. Oficer wojskowy – zadecydowała. Nie była pewna branży armii, ale z pewnością był wysoki stopniem, jeśli sądzić po autorytecie, który wokół siebie rozsiewał. 

Wstała i uśmiechnęła się na powitanie widząc, że na talerzu niósł dwa różne ciastka i dwa widelce. Biorąc pod uwagę, że wcale nie miał na to spotkanie ochoty, mówiło to samo za siebie. 

Zatrzymał się kilka stóp od niej i kiwnął uprzejmie głową.

– Pani Horne, miło mi panią poznać. Czy ma pani ochotę na coś słodkiego?

– Osobiście wolę wypieki – przyznała. – Ale ciastka tutaj są warte grzechu. – Uśmiechnęła się, trzymając ręce na widoku. – Przykro mi, że nalegałam na tak szybkie spotkanie, sir, ale mam nadzieję, że to miejsce jest wystarczająco publiczne i neutralne.

– Zdecydowanie jest, madame. – Położył talerz na stole i przysunął jej krzesło, żeby mogła usiąść. – Doceniamy to, chociaż przyznaję, że nieco mnie zdziwiła i nadal dziwi treść wiadomości, którą mi pani zostawiła.

Rebecca ugryzła kawałek sernika i popiła herbatą. 

– Wyobrażam sobie, ale nie chciałam udzielać panu Whidbey zbyt wielu informacji. Lubię z nim pracować, ale są pewne granice, których nie zamierzam przekraczać. 

Też zjadł kawałek ciasta i przez chwilę się nim delektował. Wypił łyk kawy i zapytał:

– Jakież to są granice pani Horne?

Przyjrzała mu się z uwagą, uśmiechając się lekko. 

– Granice obowiązku, służby i etyki, a pana twarz, sir, mówi mi o autorytecie i odpowiedzialności. Nazywam się Rebecca.

Też się uśmiechnął i nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że nie tylko ona była zaskoczona ich instynktownym poczuciem koleżeństwa.

– Jeszcze nikt wcześniej nie komplementował moich zmarszczek – powiedział. – I sądzę, że pani też musiała zmierzyć się z jednym lub dwoma problemami w przeszłości. Obawiam się jednak, że musimy przejść przez ten etap wzajemnej nieufności.

Kiwnęła głową i sięgnęła po herbatę. 

– Zdecydowanie tak. Czy jest coś, co może przyspieszyć ten proces? Był pan uprzejmy się ze mną spotkać i nie chciałabym zabierać więcej pana cennego czasu.

Nadal się nie przedstawił i była pewna, że zrobił to specjalnie. 

– Na początek może zechciałaby pani wyjaśnić dlaczego chciała się pani z nami skontaktować?

Odłożyła filiżankę, oparła łokcie na stole i oparła brodę na splecionych dłoniach, zastanawiając się jak właściwie powinna zacząć opisywać problem, ale uznała, że najlepsze będzie inne podejście.

– Czy Neil, czy jak on się naprawdę nazywa, powiedział panu jak uzyskał moje pozwolenie na wypożyczenie płytki Ashe’a? – zapytała starając się by jej głos wskazywał, że nie chowała do nich urazy.

– Powiedział, ale on lubi zostawiać wiele niejasności. Pozwala mi to na chwile kontemplacji, a nam obu pozostawia pole manewru. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam powiedział, że mieliście ostrą wymianę i że spodobało się pani jego zachowanie podczas tej wymiany, więc zgodziła się pani na wypożyczenie tego przedmiotu.

Roześmiała się, oczami wyobraźni widząc Neila jak pisze ów raport. 

– Można to tak ująć – spojrzała mu w oczy i uznała, że był generałem. Też się uśmiechał, jakby wbrew sobie. – Tak – przyznała. – Przepraszam, ale przez ostatnie kilka dni niewiele spałam. Musi pan zrozumieć, że nigdy w życiu nie widziałam czegoś takiego jak metal, z którego zrobiona jest ta plakietka. A Neil drgnął jedynie nieznacznie, kiedy wspomniałam, że Juan starał się analizować ten stop. Od tego czasu znalazłam inny przedmiot zrobiony z tego samego, a sposób w jaki był przechowywany mówi, że _ktoś_ , gdzieś – i nie mam na myśli owego przeklętego idioty, od którego to mam – uznał, że jest niebezpieczny.

Spojrzała na niego, zmęczona, nagle uświadamiając sobie, że jedynie to niezrozumiałe poczucie komfortu pozwoliło jej wygadywać takie rzeczy. On nadal siedział prosto, jedną dłonią obejmując filiżankę i obserwując ją z uwagą. Nie tylko słuchając, ale _słysząc_ , więc westchnęła z ulgą.

– Przepraszam, zazwyczaj mówię składniej. Wiedziałam, że ten idiota miał coś zrobionego z tego samego materiału i, że ten obiekt miał _cel_ istnienia, więc uznałam, że najlepiej będzie się skontaktować z ludźmi, którzy najwyraźniej wiedzieli, do czego służyła płytka, w nadziei, że powiedzą mi co z tym zrobić, albo jak to przechować, albo po prostu jak długo powinnam się tym zajmować. Za każdym razem, kiedy patrzę na tę rzecz, przemawia do mnie... – rozciągnęła ręce, starając się znaleźć słowa, ale dodała tylko: – Mówi mi o mocy, niebezpieczeństwie i wieku. Więcej nawet, to jest przeznaczone do _użytku_ a nie dla dekoracji. Nie wiem jednak do czego można by tego używać, co mnie jeszcze bardziej niepokoi. – Potarła sobie skroń dłonią, ignorując ból głowy i upiła kolejny łyk zimnej herbaty, ale kofeina to kofeina. – Przyleciałam z Anglii, żeby to odnaleźć, prosiłam o przysługi, żeby przyspieszyć proces i znalazłam to w takim chaosie, jakby oryginalne tablety o odejściu Inanny w zaświaty były schowane pod tybetańskimi sztyletami wotywnymi, a wszystko wepchnięte do biurka Johna Dee. Oczywiście jego obserwacje astronomiczne przechowywane byłyby zupełnie gdzie indziej. – Nie oczekiwała, że będzie za nią nadążał, więc zakończyła: – Jeśli może pan sobie wyobrazić stertę rzeczy, gdzie prawdziwe skarby leżą pod fałszywymi diamentami wielkości pięści, a wszystko to ledwo jest widoczne spod wytartego aksamitu i beczek zgniłej gałki muszkatołowej, to może pan zrozumie przez co musiałam się przekopywać.

– Totalny bałagan na pierwszy rzut oka nie zawierający niczego wartościowego? A pani szukała tam jednej rzeczy? – zauważył w zamyśleniu, a ona uświadomiła sobie, że zrozumiał jej analogię lepiej niż przypuszczała. – Nic dziwnego, że jest pani zmęczona. Skąd pani wiedziała żeby w ogóle szukać?

Westchnęła. – Nie obrażę się, kiedy mi pan nie uwierzy, ale śniło mi się to.

Uniósł jedną brew, ale widziała jak się zastanawiał nad jej słowami. – Śniło się to pani. – Przyjrzał jej się uważniej. – I nie _jeśli_ , a _kiedy_. Gdyby pani chciała nas okłamać jestem pewny, że wymyśliłaby pani sobie lepszą historyjkę. Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, cokolwiek pani znalazła, należało to do totalnego idioty?

– Tylko jeśli jest pan dla niego bardzo wyrozumiały. – Wypiła resztę herbaty. – Miał maniakalną obsesję na punkcie ‘uwalniania’ rzeczy od ich poprzednich właścicieli, całkiem bez oglądu na to, czy jego ofiary przeżyją kradzież. Składował to wszystko w jednym miejscu według własnych reguł segregacji, a sortował wszystko według _kolorów_! Nie według czasu powstania, kultury, materiału czy przeznaczenia. To aż żenujące jak długo zajęło nam przyznanie, że ten maniak rzeczywiście rysował trójwymiarowe tęcze, chociaż niektóre rzeczy nadal były w oryginalnych opakowaniach, niekoniecznie odpowiadających kolorystycznie zawartości.

– A gdzie w tej tęczy znalazło się miejsce na odcień srebra? – zapytał zaciekawiony, a ona zamrugała z zaskoczenia.

– Jeśli myśli pan, że to srebrne, to chyba nie rozmawiam z właściwą osobą – powiedziała cicho.

Kiedy się odezwał jego głos przeprosił ją bardziej niż słowa. – Musiałem być pewny, pani Horne. Jakiego to naprawdę jest koloru? I _co_ to jest? Wiadomość mówiła tylko, że to ‘rzecz’.

– Tak, jest brązowo-złota, nie czerwono-złota, ale ten odcień nie odpowiada stopom złota, które znam, ani nawet stopom brązu i jest za stara, żeby nie było na tym pateny. Górna część przypomina bardziej kamień księżycowy, ale nie jest tak delikatna, jaki byłby kamień księżycowy. 

Teraz zmarszczył brwi. – W takim razie to ten sam metal, madame. Ale górna część? Może pani dokładniej wyjaśnić? 

– Przepraszam – powiedziała zafrapowana. – To piramida. Pusta w środku, sądząc po wadze. Ale jeśli ma dziury, to regularne... jeśli pan wie co mam na myśli. Masa jest rozłożona równomiernie, więc jest stabilna. Jest bardzo ciężka i ma więcej hieroglifów. I jakieś inne symbole, astrologiczne i alchemiczne. A górną część tej piramidy można odłączyć. I jest zrobiona z białego, nieprzezroczystego kryształu.

Obecność kogoś nieśmiertelnego zahaczyła o jej nerwy i musiała wysilić wolę, żeby nie zareagować. Connor wszedł do środka, z książką w dłoni i Rebecca zerknęła na niego tylko przelotnie, jakby rzeczywiście był kimś obcym. Następnie spojrzała na siedzącego przed nią oficera – dowódcę Neil’a jak przypuszczała i zdaje się generała. Widziała na jego twarzy zmarszczki mówiące, że lubił się uśmiechać, chociaż teraz patrzył na nią z niepokojem.

Przez chwilę myślał o tym, co powiedziała a potem kiwnął głową. – Piramida, tak? Ile ścian? I jak duża?

Uniosła ponownie filiżankę, ale okazało się, że nie miała już herbaty, więc odłożyła ją i powiedziała:

– Pięć ścian, jeśli liczyć podstawę, sir, a odległość między moimi rękami to długość jednej ze ścian. Ściany są pochylone pod kątem czterdziestu lub czterdziestu pięciu stopni. Jest wysoka na około metr, gdyby umieścić na niej górną część.

Ostatnie zdanie go zaskoczyło.

– Tego kryształu nie ma na piramidzie?

Potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie ma. I to też mnie martwi. Jeden z poprzednich właścicieli zrobił drewniany pojemnik, który trzyma obie rzeczy od siebie odseparowane. Grubość drewna między kryształem i metalem jest cztery razy większa niż grubość drewna, która oddziela piramidę od reszty świata. Grubsza nawet od tego, co oddziela _kryształ_ od reszty świata. A kryształ jest w całości opakowany od podstawy do szczytu, utrzymywany na miejscu przy pomocy również drewnianych uchwytów, nie metalowych. Ktoś zadał sobie wiele trudu, żeby go nie stłuc, a jeszcze więcej, żeby trzymać to z dala od metalu, szczególnie od tego właśnie metalu. – Kiwnęła głową. – Jednak w moich snach, obie części oddzielone były zwykłą chusteczką. Naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego taka różnica. To też mnie martwi.

Kątem oka widziała, że Connor obserwuje jedną z osób za barem, ale nie odrywała wzroku od siedzącego naprzeciwko mężczyzny, który słuchał jej z taką uwagą.

– Wiem, że nie mam prawa o to prosić, ale może ktoś z moich ludzi mógłby zbadać ten obiekt?

Rebecca roześmiała się, wbrew sobie.

– Sir, przyjechałam tu, żeby wam zaoferować przechowanie tego, bo obawiam się, że ktoś może przypadkiem spowodować jakieś nieszczęście, cokolwiek miałoby to znaczyć i śmiem twierdzić, że nie będzie mógł mi pan powiedzieć, co to jest kiedy już się pan dowie. Nawet nie będę pytać, czy pan to rozpoznaje, żeby nie musiał mi pan mówić, że nie może mi pan powiedzieć z tego samego powodu. – Uśmiechnęła się, żeby pokazać, że rozumiała jego sytuację, a on też się uśmiechnął.

– Doceniam to, pani Horne i jesteśmy wdzięczni, że pani zadała sobie tyle trudu, żeby nas o tym poinformować. Niewielu by się na to zdecydowało. I chyba nie zostaliśmy sobie przedstawieni. – Wyciągnął dłoń, nadal ciepłą od trzymania filiżanki z kawą. – Jestem George Hammond.

Uśmiechnęła się szerzej i uścisnęła jego dłoń ponad pustymi naczyniami. – Miło mi pana poznać, generale. Czy może admirale?

Jego uścisk był mocny i pokazywał, że traktował ją poważnie. – Generale, pani Horne – prawie zachichotał. – Ale może pani spróbować George. Gdyby pani mogła mi pokazać gdzie to jest?

– Oczywiście. – Stłumiła ziewnięcie. – Przepraszam, to było kilka bardzo długich dni. A pan może spróbować Rebeccę. Tak, chodźmy to zabrać z hotelu. I byłabym wdzięczna gdybyś podał mi jakiś bardziej bezpośredni sposób kontaktu, może adres email? – zasugerowała. – Biorąc pod uwagę prawo Murphy’ego wolałabym mieć twój adres i nie potrzebować go.

Kiwnął głową. – Na wypadek gdybyś miała kolejne sny? Oczywiście. – Wstał, a ona poszła za jego przykładem. – Najpierw jednak zajmijmy się piramidą, a potem powinnaś się przespać, zanim wrócisz robić porządek w jaskini Ali Baby. 

Roześmiała się wbrew sobie. – A wiesz, że dokładnie tak to wygląda? – Kiedy wychodzili zauważyła z rozbawieniem, że nie spojrzał na barmanów ani razu. I zastanawiała się, które z nich należało do armii i kogo Connor zdecydował się śledzić. Stawiała na ładną blondynkę z przenikliwym spojrzeniem albo na dobrze zbudowanego czarnoskórego dżentelmena, który mówił bardzo dobrze po angielsku, chociaż chyba nie był to jego ojczysty język.

Na zewnątrz było zimno, czemu winne były z pewnością Kanada i Wielkie Jeziora. Po drugiej stronie ulicy Matthew opierał się o latarnię, czytając książkę i sprawiając wrażenie, że czekał na autobus. Zostawiła szalik rozwiązany, żeby powiedzieć mu, że wszystko w porządku, a potem schowała ręce do kieszeni i ruszyła w stronę hotelu. 

Przy odrobinie szczęścia jej przyjaciele może pozwolą jej się przespać zanim skończą jej wymyślać za to, że wpakowała się w tajne operacje wojskowe. Już chociażby dlatego, żeby nie zasnęła w środku zdania.

Mała cena za chwilę spokoju, bez względu na to czy nastąpi ona przed czy po ich kazaniu.

**KONIEC**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Od Autorki:** Tytuł ma dwa źródła. Sygnał oznacza sposób komunikacji, lub coś o dużym znaczeniu. Piramida jest obojgiem. Drugie źródło to słowa piosenki Emmy Bull: „Powiedz mi, co jest sygnałem, a co szumem.” (org. "Tell me, please, what's signal and what's noise?")  
>  Tak, przepraszam, ale to nadal jest AU gdzie Rebecca miała ostatni kawałek kryształu Matuzalema.  
> Val Whidbey skontaktował się z nią by dowiedzieć się czy byłaby skłonna sprzedać płytkę Asha (odziedziczoną po Grahamie Ashe, stąd nazwa) na miesiąc przed wydarzeniami opisanymi w Antykach. Raczej lubię tę postać, chociaż czasami nie ma on skrupułów. Może się jeszcze pojawi.  
> Niektóre prace Louisa Vaupela można znaleźć tu: [klik!](http://www.cutglass.org/articles/art142.htm) Bardzo piękne rzeczy.  
> Tak, Connor i Matthew zażądali by opowiedziała im ze szczegółami historię płytki i próby kradzieży. Znali również rysopis Jacka O’Neilla i starali się go wypatrzeć. A co do Matthew, który interesuje się magicznymi przedmiotami – jego pierwsze imię brzmiało Matthew z Salisbury. Dorastał w okolicy Stonehenge. Nic więcej nie trzeba wiedzieć, czyt. miało to sens, kiedy robiłam badania do tej historii i okazało się, że to napisałam.  
> Jack O’Neill nazwał siebie Neil, kiedy Rebecca złapała go na próbie włamania i kradzieży w jej domu w Anglii.  
> Inanna była sumeryjską boginią płodności, miłości i wojny (znana również jako Ishtar). Jej historia odejścia do świata podziemi oryginalnie była zapisana na kamiennych tablicach.  
> John Dee był doradcą królowej Elżbiety I; poza tym był matematykiem, astronomem, astrologiem i okultystą.  
> Jeśli chodzi o malowanie trójwymiarowych tęczy, to czy naprawdę myślicie, że Fiarelli był zdrowy psychicznie?  
> Piramida jest zdalnym sterowaniem, chociaż nie mam pojęcia czym steruje. (Obawiam się, że to dawno zaginiony ha’tak we Wschodniej Europie.) Kryształ jest między innymi źródłem zasilania.  
> Chusteczka w jej śnie była czerwona – znak niebezpieczeństwa.  
> Jaskinia Ali Baby pochodzi z „Baśni tysiąca i jednej nocy” – opowiadanie „Ali Baba i czterdziestu rozbójników”. Jaskinia była pełna skarbów (również złota) i wejście miała zabezpieczone hasłem.  
> Tak, Teal’C i Sam pracowali za barem (ku pamięci odcinka, gdzie Teal’C udawał kucharza). Rebecca nie zauważyła Daniela, który na zewnątrz pilnował Matthew.  
> I ostatnia rzecz: nie wiem jak bardzo SGC powinno się martwić faktem, że jakaś Angielka potrafi odnajdywać naquadah w swoich snach. Jeśli się dowiem, z pewnością pierwsi się o tym dowiecie.


End file.
